


Starry Night

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: One starry night Kara converses with a friend on a sandy beach of a remote isle somewhere off the coast Greece.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to Chapter 7 of the [And They Will Write Our Myths in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113200/chapters/24802119) universe.

_Love_

I was a stranger in a strange land and a mariner lost at sea  
So when they pulled me from perdition I became how they taught me to be

If I was to bind my strengths  
Then hands clenched, teeth tight I would 

If I was to dampen my feelings  
Then fixed smile, porcelain masked I would

If I was to slow my thoughts  
Then faulty homework, tests bleeding I would

If I was to hide and hide and **_hide and hide_**  
Then head down, eyes averted I would

Their virtue became my example and their right my good  
What they foreswore I shunned and for their love I did anything I could

You must understand...

They loved me when they didn’t have to  
Cared for me when it they ought not

I the failed protector, I the disgraced child  
Lost and alone, strange and exiled 

They were bright...golden through and through and through  
If you were as I were you too would do everything to love them true

  


_Shine_

The stars tell us many tales  
Singing of warriors and sages  
Rejoicing in their valor and triumph  
Singing of villains and scoundrels  
Warning of their hubris and fall

They are so many and so varied  
More than any one person could ever tell  
More than any one person might ever learn

We were given a sky filled with stories  
So we might wonder and imagine beyond our borders  
So we might learn and soar to glorious heights 

And you might think with a sky as filled as ours  
That we would need no more stars  
That the work were done now and for all time

O, but if that were only true  
But the work of stars and stories is vast and unrelenting 

Sometimes stars sing and fail in trying  
Because no matter how illuminated the sky  
What story can be heard through the storm

Sometime stars shine and reach no one  
Because heads turn and souls grow cold  
What story can be heard in that void

Sometimes stars fall and their light fades  
Because nothing is guaranteed forever  
What story can be heard then in an empty sky 

You might look to the sky and see the work all done  
But I look to the sky and see it only half begun

You’ve a light within you  
Deny it all you will, hide it all you might  
It shines bright even in your hesitance 

O’ but that you would let it free  
What storms might you pierce  
What hearts might you warm  
What darkness might you fill 

This world is world is both terrible and lovely  
More than any one star might express  
More than any one star could bear

However, together we can hold up the night sky  
Together our song becomes a chorus  
Together we might imagine, might wonder

Yes we have a sky filled with stories  
Yes they are many and varied  
But...only because they made the choice  
Only because we make the choice  
Now unto unto all time  
The same choice I give to you

Will you shine?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Aten's Blessings Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/atenist_superfic)


End file.
